Phishing attacks are frequently employed to obtain confidential user information. Some variations of phishing attacks involve sending an email with a link to a website that appears to be a legitimate website seeking protected personal data. Another variation of phishing attacks involves a Uniform Resource Location (“URL”) that is similar to a legitimate website, which attempts to appear like a legitimate website that would request confidential user information.